Sleeping curse
by dennie99617
Summary: Regina goes after pan alone when the un-charmings went to save neal. she has a sleeping curse, squid ink and a plan. But not everything goes accoring to plan. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time or it's characters._

 _A/N: this is my first one shot. if you want me to make this a fanfic tell me and I will. This is just a litlle idea that popped into my head and I thought it would be fun to exploar this with you (if you like it). btw English is not my first language so sorry for anny mistakes_

 _This story takes place after they rescued neal. Inspired by an eddit I saw about Regina whishing she had a sleeping curse so here she does._

 _What an idiot_ Regina thought to herself, _My plan will work and I will be the one to bring Henry home._

Regina kept walking towards Pan with an arrow in one hand and a curse in the other. Regina planed to use squid in on pan and give him a curse so she could finaly get home with her little prince.

As she keeps walking she's nearing pan, she could see him through the vines, as she readied her bow she shot the demonic boy.

"I didn't expect you back so soon bealfire" Pan says while holding the arrow.

"I bet you didn't ecpect me at all" regina says while walking towards pan, gloating.

"you put the in on the entire arrow, impressive." The ink was spreading and preventing him to move " So now what? You'll kill me?"Pan says sarcastically "No, you changed for Henry" he says mocking her.

"You're right I won't kill you" Regina says "I did change, but when you take my son there is nothing I wouldn't do" Regina says proudly "What I have in store for you is far worse… a sleeping curse. And since no one loves you you'll never wake up, it's perfect" Regina says laughing.

Regina walks towards Pan and readies the needle, she is about to prick him when something stops her.

"What?" Regina says confused, "the ink works as a shield?" Regina says taking a few steps back.

"Yes , didn't you know that? My son really is an awefull teacher." Pan says.

"Who's your son?"Regina asks. "Rumplestiltskin?" Pan nods. "Really, well Rumple never did like to talk about himself" Regina says remembering her lessons with him. "looks like i'll have to wait until it wears off before I can put you down.

"you know that if you went under you wouldn't wake up eiter" Pan said knowing it would hurt. "you may believe Henry loves you but deep down you know he doesn't"

" You're lying, Henry loves me" Regina says while tears begin to buil in her eyes.

"No he doesn't and you know it. Even your own soulmate doesn't love you, or the cute blonde you've had eyes on since… well, forever."

"My 'soulmate' doesn't know me, and if you're talking about emma i dont-" Regina wanted to finish but was cut off my Emma yelling her name.

"Regina! Where are you?!" emma yelled.

"Speak of the devil" Pan says. _Perfect timing Swan._ The ink was starting to wear off.

"Shut up! You twat" Regina snaps at him, unkowing the fact that the ink was weakening.

The blonde emerges from the jungel and found Regina's back facing her, blocking the sight of the twat. "Regina there you are I-uh we were worried."Emma says relieved.

As Regina turns to face Emma, Pan snatches the curs and pricks the Queen in her neck.

"Emma" a last soft whisper escapes her mouth as she starts to fall to the ground.

Emma runs towards the brunette. She catches her and lays her head on her lap as Regina draws her last breath and closes her eyes.

"That's what happens when you mess with Peter Pan. Pan never fails" Pan says as the twat disapears.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's another chapter I Hope you all enjoy it, I know I had fun writing it._

Emma's POV

 _What an idiot, she is the most stubborn_ _woman_ _I have ever met,_ Emma's toughts were interrupted by her mother.

"You know she'll be safe, she's not an idiot you know" snow says while making her daughter jump a little. "Yes she can be a little stubborn but she knows better than to put her life on the line while Henry's is too".

"I know I'm just worried about her, we haven't seen her in a while" the blonde says turning to face her mother.

"Well it is a big island" snow says putting her hand on Emma's shoulder trying to comfort her daughter. "But if you're that worried we'll go looking for her while Neal and Hook get Pan's shadow and rifine the plan with Tink"

"Okay, let's find her" Emma says confident, "And then we'll bring Henry home"

"I'll get charming and we can go" snow says turning to leave her daughter, but turns around to pull Emma into a hug. "We'll bring her home safely" snow says reassuring. Snow noticed how the two of them acted around each other, there was no denying it that there was something there wasn't there before.

Emma looks confused as her mother leaves to get David, but she shrugs it off as a Snow White thing and follows her mother.

They have been walking for a while and to be honest her voice hurts a little from yelling. She has been so eager to find Regina she walks way ahead of her parents. As she looks through the vines she can see a certain brunette standing in a clearing. Emma sighes in relief as she emerges frome the jungle, Regina's back is facing her but she still looks like her regal self.

"Regina there you are I-uh we were worried"she says relieved.

Regina turns around to face her but she then sees a little shit twer who snatches a needle out of Regina's hand and prick the Queen. Regina falls to the ground and Emma catches her just in time and lays her head gently on her lap.

"Regina stay with me come on, Heny needs you!" she says, but it's no use she is gone.

"That's what happens when you mess with Peter Pan, Pan never fails. Pan says as the twerp disapears.

Emma is then left alone with a lifeless body in her arms as tears start to build up in her eyes.

"Have you found her Emma" David yells, they noticed that their daughter stopped yelling.

As they emerge from the jungle snow gaspes. "Oh dear god" is the only thing snow can possibly say.

"Is she…" David didn't dare finish that sentence, he was to afraid that once he said it it would become real.

Emma nodded, not being able to talk with a lump in her throat, while a single tear escaped her eye that she could not hold back anny longer. Her mother kneeled down next to her as she took her daughter in her arms as Emma's tears turned into sobs.

After a while when Emma calmed down she realised something. "Henry, we need her to get him back, but she needs him to be able to get to him" she realised they were once again in a seemingly impossible situation.

"We'll find a way, we always do". Snow says rubbing Emma's back

 _A/N: this is what I had time for today and I will try to make each chapter a little longer for you who enjoy it. I plan on updating every week but not on the same day, I hope I will make like 13 chapters or something like that, I don't want to drag the story to places it doesn't belong. so now you kinda know what you'e in for. Feel free to leave a revieuw and say what ever you want. Hope to see ya next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is another chapter I hope you like it. Enjoy_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own once or it's characters._

They all regrouped at Tink's, to enact the plan. Tink was in shock to realize what had happened to the queen. They were all a bit taken down but this also boosted their need to get Henry back safely.

Neal walks towards Emma and sits down beside her. "Are you alright" he says while putting his hand on her knee.

"what do you think?" Emma says bluntly, she moves her leg causing Neal's hand to fall. "I have to tell Henry how his mother is dead, unless he is alive".

"You'll find a way" he says trying to reassure her, but achieved the opposite.

"yeah so people keep telling me" she stands up and walks towards her bed trying to get one last good sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Emma was finally able to fall asleep, she was awoken by a sound only a few hours later. Emma rises to her feet to investigate the sound. She walks with her hand ready to pull out her sword, but then she freezes. She sees her, her back. She turns around and says "Hi"

Emma stands there for several moments before replying with "How, I thought you were... you know... dead"

"You wanted me here, remember Neverland, the place that runs on imagination, you just have to imagine something to have it. So here I am" Regina explained

"I didn't want you here" Emma says

"If that were true I wouldn't be here" she says standing up from the log. "Now tell me what on earth I am doing here"

"Henry, you need to help me, I can't do it alone. I need you" Emma says. "I-uh I mean I need you to help me with Henry ... and.. stuff, you know"

"mhm, okay let's get started with magic" Regina says confidently.

The stopped to take a little break when Emma was complaining.

"Wow you can really complain a lot" Regina says joking.

"Am I the only one who can see you?" Emma asks.

"Yes, if you wish it that way no one can see me but you"

"Is it real or all in my head?" Emma says

"of course is it in your head but why should that mean that it isn't real" Regina says.

"Did it hurt? Dying?" Emma says so soft it's almost a whisper.

"Emma... don't. She answers

"No tell me I can handle it, I need to know" Emma demands

"Well not really, it's just like falling asleep but it did hurt. A little" Regina says trying make Emma not feel guilty.

"So that is what Henry felt" Emma says guilty "Now two people experienced this because of me, first Henry now you too"

"Emma this was not your fault" Regina says taking her hand "I should have listened to you and not have been so stubborn, I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave you and Henry" she says guilty with tears building in her eyes.

Emma gasps when she realises Regina holds her hand but can't feel it. "I can't feel you, I can't feel you!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said it's all in your head" Regina says taking Emma in her arms.

After a while Emma breaks the silence, "Let's get back to the training."

"As you wish" she replies.

They trained through the night until Emma at least succeeded one simple spell. Emma seemed to learn fast when the brunette taught her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning they were all ready to go save Henry. They went to the camp and ran into Gold who got a little box, Pandora's box. Emma's lesson had paid off when she was able to cast a spell to put the camp to sleep. Bea and Wendy were reunited and Neal, Emma and Gold went to skull rock. While Snow and Charming would get the water , Hook and Tink would stay with the boys. The entire time Emma saw Regina but apparently no one else saw it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They arrived on Skull Rock and Emma flew back by the barrier, Rumple went through the barrier with his box.

" Ugh, I can't just sit here and wait" Emma says frustrated.

"Don't worry we don't have to wait for long, my dad will soon return with Henry, you'll see." Neal says. "Just be patient"

"Psssst, Emma" Regina whispers, "Time for another lesson, how are shadows created my pupil?".

Emma gasped, "light"

"what?"Neal says.

"Nothing just thinking out loud" Emma continued to mumble it to herself but clear enough for Regina to hear it, "but how to turn of the moon?"

"Excellent question, just follow my lead, concentrate on your emotions and do it" she says "You can do this"

Emma follows her lead and puts every bit of magic she has in it. And it works. Regina puts her hand on Emma's shoulder, but she doesn't notice, doesn't feel. Regina looks proud and lovingly at her friend.

 _If this is what you can do now, you'll one day surpass me_ Regina thinks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the moon is gone Emma and Neal run up to find Henry with his heart in his hand and Rumple is nowhere to be found.

"No wait, whatever Pan is telling you to do don't do it" Neal yells

"dad? You're alive?" Henry asks

"Yeah I am buddy, Pan is lying to you Henry" Neal says

"Nice to see you to Bealfire not to mention the savoir and no Evil Queen today? Where is she?" the twerp continues.

"Ma where is mom?" Henry asks concerned.

"Henry, she.. she.. she's under a sleeping curse, you're the only one who can break it, she needs you" tells him pleading.

"That's not true, she isn't here cause she doesn't love you" he says

"But why would they lie?" Henry says

"Because that's what adults do Henry, you know that better than anyone" Pan says

"Henry you'll die if you give him your heart, and so will your mom" his ma says

"Henry remember every hero gets tested, this is yours, they don't trust you" the demon boy says.

"We trust you" Neal says

"Because we love you" Emma says.

"More than anything" Regina finishes but no one hears it but Emma.

"More than anything" Emma adds.

"I love you to, but I have to save magic, I'm sorry"

"NO!" everyone yells

And with that Henry pushes his heart into Pan's chest, the entire island shakes and rumbles and Henry falls to the ground. Pan flies into the air and Emma and Neal run towards Henry's lifeless body. And you can see the hope run out of Emma's eyes.

 _So this is it I hope you liked it, tell me what you think if you want. see ya next week_


End file.
